helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsuura Aya
Matsuura Aya (松浦亜弥, born June 25, 1986 in Himeji, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan) is was a soloist under Hello! Project until she graduated from Hello! Project on March 31, 2009. She has been on many TV Shows and has been a spokesperson in many commercials, including Pretz, Gogo no Kocha, and Pocky. She announced on her blog, on August 26, 2009, that her upcoming tour will be her last for two or three years. 'Biography' '2000' Matsuura Aya auditioned in 2000 for the 4th Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Protegee Audition, and was selected along with Sheki-Dol to become a part of what was later known as Hello! Project. '2001' She debuted in 2001 with the single "Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail". Her debut public performance with Hello! Project was at the April 2001 Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru concert. '2002' Her debut album, First KISS, followed in 2002 after a number of single releases. She then quickly became a favorite amongst Hello! Project fans. Maintaining that sweet and bubbly feel that is evident in all Hello! Project artists, Matsuura is a solid example of solo talent for those who go for this particular flavor of J-Pop, which is certainly not without its fans. It has made her one of the most popular and successful solo artists in the Hello! Project. '2005' To date, Matsuura has released four albums and a collection of singles that have achieved respectable placings on the Oricon chart, though so far she has yet to make it to the top spot. She previously had a radio show called Let's do it!! and now has a new radio show Matsuura Aya no All Night Nippon that started on March 30, 2005. She has also participated in various shuffle units with other Hello! Project artists. In other works, Matsuura has appeared in many CMs, doramas, a few films, and starred in a musical called Sougen no Hito in 2003, for which she also did the soundtrack. '2006' On September 30, 2006, she was the main protagonist in the movie, Sukeban Deka Codename = Asamiya Saki, opposite Ishikawa Rika. She was aslo a co-host of the musical variety show Utawara Hot Hit 10. In 2006, Matsuura and Fujimoto Miki formed a new unit named GAM, September 2006. Their first single, “Thanks!” reached the #2 position on the Oricon. On October 9, 2006 both concerts she was supposed to hold that day were canceled due to her not feeling well. Soon several unsourced rumours emerged considering the possibility she might be suffering from Temporomandibular joint disorder. Following the cancellation of the two concerts, Matsuura’s management confirmed the rumors, reported the young idol had been taking painkillers to continue working and scheduled a press conference to discuss her condition. On the following day Matsuura made a public statement on PBS apologizing to her fans and expressing her desire to get back to her singing career as soon as possible. Since her press conference, Matsuura returned to her normal hosting duties on her weekly radio show, “Matsuura Aya no All Night Nippon” and returned to singing in a limited capacity, as demonstrated on her appearance on Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ on October 23, 2006. '2008' On March 8, 2008, Matsuura—as a secret guest—performed at the opening ceremony of the Fourth Special Olympics Japan Winter National Games, a national event in preparation of the 2009 Special Olympics World Winter Games held in Boise, Idaho. She performed the song “Kizuna”, which was released on May 21, 2008 as her 20th single. It was officially announced on October 19, 2008 that Matsuura would be graduating from Hello! Project along with the rest of Elder Club. Before her graduation, Matsuura released her fifth studio album, Omoi Afurete, on January 21, 2009, and her 21st single, “Chocolate Damashii”, was released on February 11 that same year for Valentine’s Day. '2009' Matsuura finally graduated from Hello! Project on March 31, 2009. On August 26, 2009, Ayaya launched her own blog called Ayablog and spectacularly announced that her upcoming tour will be her last for two or three years '2010' Matsuura Aya opened up a Twitter account. The account was confirmed via her managers account. The account was opened on 9/29. http://sayunii.wordpress.com/2010/10/03/official-matsuura-aya-twitter-opened/ 'Profile' *'Name:' Matsuura Aya (松浦亜弥) *'Nickname:' Ayaya　（あやや） *'Birth Date:' June 25, 1986 *'Blood Type:' B *'Birth Place:' Hyougo Prefecture, Japan *'Height:' 157.5 cm / 5'2" *'Hobbies:' Shopping *'Special skill:' Tennis *'Favorite colors:' White, black, pink, color of tears *'Favorite word:' Love *'Favorite season:' Autumn *'Favorite food:' Rice, miso soup, fruits *'Disliked food:' broccoli, cauliflower, celery, parsley *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Gomattou (2002–2003) **Nochiura Natsumi (2004–2005) **DEF.DIVA (2005–2006) **GAM (2006–2008) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Elder Club (2006–2009) *'Shuffle Units:' **2001: 3-nin Matsuri **2002: Odoru 11 **2003: SALT5 **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. 'Trivia' *She is one of the most active H!P members in acting, having also been in over half a dozen TV dramas. *She became one of the increasing number of Hello! Project acts to perform overseas, with a solo concert in Shanghai. *It is a common misconception that Matsuura originally auditioned to be a part of Morning Musume, which she did not. After being chosen from that audition, Matsuura began her solo career. (In time, she would become one of Hello! Project’s biggest acts). 'Discography' 'Albums' *2002.01.01 First KISS (ファーストKISS) *2003.01.29 T.W.O *2003.03.05 Sougen no Hito Original Cast Ban (ミュージカル『草原の人』オリジナルキャスト盤) (musical soundtrack) *2004.01.01 ×3 *2005.03.24 Matsuura Aya Best 1 (松浦亜弥ベスト1) (best album) *2006.11.29 Naked Songs *2007.10.10 Double Rainbow (ダブル レインボウ) *2009.01.21 Omoi Afurete (想いあふれて) *2010.11.24 Click You Link Me 'Singles' *2001.04.11 Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail (ドッキドキ! LOVE メール) *2001.06.13 Tropica~l Koishite~ru (トロピカ~ル恋して~る) *2001.09.05 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) *2001.11.28 100 Kai no KISS (100回のKISS) *2002.02.06 ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (♡桃色片想い♡) *2002.05.29 Yeah! Meccha Holiday (Yeah! めっちゃホリディ) *2002.09.19 The Bigaku (The 美学) *2002.12.11 Sougen no Hito (草原の人) *2003.03.12 Ne~e? (ね~え?) *2003.06.04 GOOD BYE Natsuo (GOOD BYE 夏男) *2003.09.26 THE LAST NIGHT *2004.01.28 Kiseki no Kaori Dance. (奇跡の香りダンス。) *2004.03.10 Hyacinth (風信子) *2004.07.14 YOUR SONG ~Seishun Sensei~ (YOUR SONG ~青春宣誓~) *2004.10.20 Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) *2004.11.26 Tensai! LET'S GO Ayayamu (天才! LET'S GO あややム) (Ayaya with Ecohamuzu) *2005.02.23 Zutto Suki de Ii desu ka (ずっと好きでいいですか) *2005.09.21 Ki ga Tsukeba Anata (気がつけば あなた) *2006.02.01 Suna wo Kamu You ni... NAMIDA (砂を噛むように···NAMIDA) *2007.08.29 Egao (笑顔) *2008.05.21 Kizuna (きずな) *2009.02.11 Chocolate Damashii (チョコレート魂) 'DVDs' *2002.08.07 Matsuura Aya FIRST CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "FIRST DATE" at Tokyo International Forum *2002.10.09 Matsuura Single M Clips 1 *2003.02.19 Yeah! Meccha Live at Nakano Sunplaza *2003.02.26 Alo Hello! Matsuura Aya DVD *2003.09.18 Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Matsu Ring PINK~ *2004.02.04 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Ayaya Hit Parade!~ *2004.04.14 Matsuura Aya Single V Clips 2 *2004.07.07 Alo Hello! 2 Matsuura Aya DVD *2004.08.11 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Watashi to Watashi to Anata~ *2004.12.01 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Matsu◇Crystal◇Yoyogi Special~ *2005.07.20 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2005 Haru 101 Kaime no KISS ~HAND IN HAND~ *2005.12.07 Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ (Matsuura Aya, W, Melon Kinenbi) *2006.03.29 Suna wo Kamu You ni... NAMIDA ~Studio Live~ *2006.09.06 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~OTONA no NAMIDA~ *2006.10.25 Live in Shanghai *2007.01.17 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Aki "Shinka no Kisetsu..." *2008.01.23 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Double Rainbow~ *2008.09.24 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2008 Haru "AYA The Witch" *2009.12.23 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Omoi Afurete~ 'Works' 'Films' *2003 Ao no Honoo *2006 スケバン刑事　コードネーム＝麻宮サキ (Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki) 'TV' *2001 Saigo no Kazoku *2002 亜弥のDNA (Aya no DNA) *2002 Tenshi no Utagoe ~Shounibyou no Kiseki~ *2003 Futari ~Watashitachi ga Eranda Michi~ *2003 Namahousou wa Tomaranai *2003 VICTORY! Futto Girls no Seishun *2004 Aijou Ippon! 1 *2006 Inochi no Kiseki *2009 THE QUIZ SHOW 'Musicals' *2003 ミュージカル 草原の人 (Musical Sougen no Hito) *2004 ミュージカル リアルオーディション!! (Musical Real Audition!!) *2006 リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル (Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical) *2007 すけだち (Sukedachi) *2008 本気でオンリーユー (Mariya - Honki de Only You) 'Radio' *Let's do it !! *松浦亜弥のオールナイトニッポン (Matsuura Aya no All Night Nippon) hp://ttwww.allnightnippon.com/matsuura/ *InterFM : FIVE STARS (on Tuesday only) http://www.interfm.co.jp/n03_pro/fivestars_tue.cgi 'Commercials' * Pretz (2002 – 2006, Ezaki Glico) * Tessera (2002 – 2004, Shiseido) * Gogo no Kocha (2003 – 2008, Kirin Beverage) * Colorio Printer (2003 – 2005, Epson) * Sega PuyoPuyo Fever (2004) * Papico (2004 – 2006, Ezaki Glico) * Pocky (2004 – 2005, Ezaki Glico) * Sky PerfecTV! (2004 – 2005, SKY Perfect Communications) * Super Mild (2004 – 2005, Shiseido) * Scooter Let's 4 (2004 – 2005, Suzuki) * Nissin Yakisoba UFO (2005 – 2006, Nissin) * Aoyama Trading (Youfuku Aoyama) (2005 – 2008) * Youpack (2005 – 2006, Japan Post) * Scooter Address V50 (2006, Suzuki) * Expressway ETC (2007, Organization for Road System Enhancement) -- song only * Center-in (2007, Unicharm) * Fried Chicken (2008, FamilyMart) -- also the song "Kichin to Chicken" lyrics and music by Fujioka Fujimaki, a folk song duo. * Mezamashi Gohan (2009, MAFF) * Top "Clear Liquid" (since 2009, Lion) * Vitamin Water (since 2009, Suntory), etc. 'Video games' * Guitar Freaks 8th mix / Drummania 7th mix (Momoiro Kataomoi, covered by Yu Uchida) * Donkey Konga (Japanese version, Momoiro Kataomoi covered by an unknown artist) * Daigasso! Band Brothers (Yeah! Meccha Holiday, instrumental) * Go-Go-Tea Miniature Golf (Kirin Beverage) * Donkey Konga 2 (Japanese Version, Yeah! Meccha Holiday) Publications 'Photobooks' *2002.06.04 ファースト・デート (First Date) amazon.co.jp *2003.09.30 松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2003夏 (Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project Natsu) amazon.co.jp *2004.03.13 松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2004 Winter) amazon.co.jp *2004.07.07 AYA MATSUURA Concert Tour 2004 Spring~私と私とあなた~Photobook (AYA MATSUURA Concert Tour 2004 Spring~Watashi to Watashi to Anata~Photobook) amazon.co.jp *2004.09.28 松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2004 summer (Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2004 Summer) amazon.co.jp *2005.07.06 後浦なつみライブ「TRIANGLE ENERGY」 (Nochiura Natsumi Live "TRIANGLE ENERGY") (With Nochiura Natsumi) amazon.co.jp *2005.10.11 AYA MATSUURA & COUNTRY MUSUME。―Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー 05’セレクション!コレクション! (AYA MATSUURA & COUNTRY MUSUME. - Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection!) (With Country Musume) amazon.co.jp *2006.04.14 後藤真希&松浦亜弥in Hello!Project 2006 Winter (Goto Maki & Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2006 Winter) (With Goto Maki) amazon.co.jp Movie *2006.09.29 スケバン刑事　コードネーム＝麻宮サキ　ＯＦＦＩＣＩＡＬ　ＰＨＯＴＯ　ＢＯＯＫ (Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK) 'Essay Books' *2002.06.25 松浦亜弥 素顔のメモリアル (Matsuura Aya Sugao no Memorial) amazon.co.jp *2002.09.01 松浦亜弥のAYA・YAワールドめっちゃあやや! (Matsuura Aya no AYA.YA Waarudo Meccha Ayaya!) amazon.co.jp *2003.06.25 松浦亜弥Love (Matsuura Aya Love) amazon.co.jp *2003.07.26 あややになりたい (Ayaya ni Naritai) amazon.co.jp *2004.03.27 亜弥とあやや (Aya to Ayaya) (With Onuki Nobuaki) amazon.co.jp 'Total Sales Count' 'External links' * Official website * Offical Twitter * Official Blog * Producer Tsunku talks about Matsuura Aya releases * Sukeban Deka: Codename Asamiya Saki movie website 'Fan sites' *Celebrity Desktop - Aya Matsuura *Aya Matsuura French fan site *Aya Matsuura Forum Category:Soloists Category:GAM Category:Gomattou Category:DEF.DIVA Category:3nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:SALT5 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1986 births Category:actress Category:model Category:Elder Club Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:2009 departures Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P.